


Jack

by Sunshine3star



Series: The fairytales and the truth. [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine3star/pseuds/Sunshine3star
Relationships: Jack/Rose
Series: The fairytales and the truth. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907626
Kudos: 1





	Jack

JACK

When Jack wakes up with a mouth dry as a desert, a burning sensation in his stomach and a painful growth at the root of his penis, he knows his life will be different than he thought.  
He’s an alpha.  
Feeling his mind going hazy, the thought of what Rosa would say to this crosses his mind.  
Her father wouldn’t say no just because he now was an alpha, would he?

After his rut is over, he tries to figure out what to do next.  
He had been in love with Rosa as long as he could remember, and even if his father called it puppy love, he knew the girl was the one for him.  
He was just waiting for the both of them to get old enough, before approaching her father.   
But all this stuff about being an alpha made him insecure, and with so few alphas in the village, he didn’t know what to do.  
Rosa’s brother, Kain, was an omega, but the man always walked around with an air of superiority around him, like him being an omega made him better than everyone else.  
Come to think of it, the man had always been like that, even as a kid.  
But in his desperation for someone he could talk about this with, Jack tried to talk to the fellow “other”.  
The man didn’t even look his way, just wrinkled his nose in distain.

He tried a few times, when they happened to be in the same place, but with no luck.  
His pondering over what to do stops abruptly the night Kain gets kidnapped.  
All his hesitation disappear, Kain’s father and sisters needs all the help they can get, and that’s his focus.  
Over the winter, he takes over more and more of the day-to-day work on the farm, and more or less move in with the family.  
He sleeps in a small room adjoint to the stable and eat his meals with the rest of them.  
He tries to keep his distance to Rosa, the girl still not old enough, and Kain is all that’s on her mind.  
Where he could be, if he was all right, if he was alive.  
Jack was pretty sure that if the omega was alive, he most definitely wasn’t all right.  
But he kept those thoughts to himself.

It wasn’t before Rosa’s father cornered him one afternoon, wondering what his intension with her was, that he finally gave up.  
All he ever wanted was to hold her, care for her and take care of her.  
He said as much to the man, and then hurried to say that he planned to wait until she became of age, and then ask him for permission.  
To his astonishment, he got the permission then and there, as long as he respected Rosa and waited until nest summer.  
She would be old enough then, to decide what she wanted.  
Carefully he started to talk more with her, letting himself get a little closer, and slowly making his feelings known.  
To his delight, she felt the same way, and as the weather grew warmer, their relationship grew stronger.

It was just a couple of weeks after they shared their first kiss, that Kain returned. 

The omega was so broken down, it made his heart break.  
No longer giving out the air of superiority, just laying in bed staring out the window.  
The opinion of her brother was important to Rosa, and Jack himself wanted the man to approve of him, so one afternoon he knocked on the omega’s door.  
After the crying of joy calmed down a little, and life went back to something close to normal, their relationship progressed further.  
And as Kain ones again was back in his herb garden, Jack went on one knee and proposed.

When Kain left this time, the sorrow in the house mellowed down.  
Seeing the man so beaten down, so changed, had been hard on them all.  
But it seeing the omega walking away with a long-forgotten bounds in his step gave them all hope.  
And a month later, he said yes to his love, and moved out of his room in the barn.  
They didn’t get their own home right away; a new winter was coming, and the old man’s knee just got worse.  
He didn’t mind, he got to curl up in bed with his wife in his arms, that was all that mattered to him.  
And soon it became clear that she was with child, something that both scared him and filled him with joy.

When the curse spread around the village, and both his babies got sick, his heart broken ones more.  
And when his little son died, he almost followed the boy.  
But then Kain showed up, alpha and two small children in tow, and saved the day.  
The omega that came back this time, could not be further from the one he knew from before.  
Compassionate, unselfish, and so so happy, Kain brought a new hope to the villagers.  
Not only because he cured the children and rid the village of the decease, but also the care and love he shows for those around him, really for all the people of Gothr, made him shine.

A year later, when Kain proudly handed over the newborn boy to Jack, and congratulating him with his third child, Jack felt tears run down his cheeks.  
Life was good


End file.
